The Untold Story of Pokemon
by Fan writher
Summary: Please help me review my story and I have added some new chareters of my own to my story hope so hope you enjoy it could be a while to add chapter to it because I need to do some character back round, change somethings to the fist chapter and my track season is coming up
1. Introductions

Introduction

After beating the Unova League Alex decided to return to the Hoenn region. After 4 year of training and travailing in the Sinnoh region, Johto region, he had also entering the Kalos League and finally traveling to the Unova league and beating it. Thanks to his Pokémon a Pikachu named spark, his gray and red flying lizard Charizard, his Feraligatr, his Talonflame nicknamed phoenix, his newly evolved Emboar, and his Swampert all help him win his Unova league trophy. Alex later returned to Castalia city to say good bye to his friend and professor Juniper. After telling his friend and Juniper to stay in touch with him after he left. he was going to see his aunt and uncle and to help out his friend professor Birch in the hoenn region.

Alex decides to take a cruise liner back home to the hoenn region so he and is Pokémon can get some rest. As he left be began thinking of the past. Alex has competed in all six of the Pokémon league. He first competing in the indigo league and taking 3rd place earning him a spot to help professor oak train young trainers one of which was Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Alex happily helped professor oak with this task finding that he enjoined the job but after a year of helping out he decided to continue on his journey. He first traveled to the Hoenn region and after winning the first to badges Alex decided to held back and compete in the Johto

Shortly after beginning his journey from leaving professor elm's lab Alex meets a new friend on the way to challenge the violet city gym her name was Libby she was a beautiful girl she was only 13 at the time but Alex was 14.

Alex didn't know it at the time but this girl would change everything he knew about life and happiness. No matter how bad he failed she was always that to pick him up when he was down and help him out in any way she could. Alex felt something for this girl that he never felt before but was weird that she would not feel the same about him, but what he didn't know was that she was feeling the same way about him.

As there travels together came to an end in the in the Johto region as Alex neared the finial gym both were weird that they would not see each other again they both decided that they were going to tell the other how they felt. But fait had something else in store for them on the day they both decided to tell one and other Alex ran into one of his old friendship turned to into a rivalry.

His rival's name was Dylan they use to be friends back when they were kids but that all changed after they began going to professor oak lab to learn to become Pokémon trainers. Dylan wanted a rematch after who badly Alex beat him in during their battle on the way to blackthorn city Alex most happily accepted his challenge, but before the battle was over some of Alex old friends showed up with black uniforms with a red letter R on them two members of Team Rocket and there houndoom. Kidnapping both Libby and his Pikachu Alex and Dylan both stop the battle and Dylan decided to help out saying they can't have a battle if ale was not at his best but really he just wanted to help his old friend out.

With the help of Dylan's Charizard both Alex and Dylan were able to catch up with team rocket. After they caught up with team rocket and managing to get onto their flying fortress Alex and Dylan quickly began looking Libby and Pikachu but instead of finding them they found team rocket but well they were battling team rocket. While Alex and Dylan were battling team rocket Libby and her Pokémon where able to free them self and Alex Pikachu they all began making their way out of there prison cells to find a way out. With the help of Dylan Alex was able to quickly beat team rocket as they finished the battle. Both his beloved Pokémon and the young women he loved came running in through one of the doors after a quick catchup the fortress begins to break up around them.

After running through the fortress were Dylan Charizard waited for his master and company. Charizard quick begin flying away but quickly begin to slow as he was not used to the way but Libby started to slip off. But before Alex could catcher she slips off of the dragon and began to fall Alex quickly tried to reach out and catch her but was not fast enough to catch her as she fell.

Alex quickly jumped off of Dylan's Charizard to stop Libby from falling before she hit the ground. After quickly caching up to her Alex grab her and then sent out his pidgeotto to slow there decent, but pidgeotto razor sharp claws began to cut in to Alex left shoulder as the slowed down. At first nether Libby or pidgeotto knew what was happening to Alex. It was not until Alex let out a shout of pain did either of them relies. They both began to fell as though it was their felt for what had happened.

After pidgeotto had found a spot to land he began to feel bad for what he had done to his trainer but Alex was there to console him and soon he was began to feel like his old self again. Libby sees that he was more concerned with his Pokémon rather than his own injuries no matter how bad they were. She had always loved that about him hand how he would go out of his way for anyone even if he was in a worse spot then them. Their was that word aging love why did she never

During both of their seconded time in the indigo league both Alex and Dylan were both in the finals after winning stunning victory's over all of their opponents. After beating him this time his reaction was different like he had found out what he had been during all thoughts years during and after becoming trainers. Then he became friendlier both of them after losing the battle and gaining all the respect he had lost for Alex all those years ago.

After competing and wining the Johto league at the indigo league Alex decided to continue traveling to new places. He fist decided to go to the hoenn region with his new girlfriend Libby and his Pikachu they were off on another advancer. Alex and Libby became closer the more they traveled together they when from johto to Kalos to gather it had been 3 year they had been on the road but after very league they always went home to see their families. One day Libby got a call from her family her grandfather was in the hospital she had to come home as soon as she could but she wanted to stay with Alex. Alex told her that family is more important than anything else in the world and not to miss anything because if you do you just miss it when their gone.'

A few week ago Alex got a letter from his girlfriend and he thought nothing of it he always gets it from her every week but it was different she had just beat the final gym in Viridian City in the Kanto region and was planning on entering the Indigo League. There was no way Alex was going to miss he in it Alex was planning on going to help her train two week before it started to help her.

Before leaving for the hoenn region Alex changed his party for Pokémon from what he originally had and changed his party but keep Pikachu, Charizard, and Swampert and adding Delcatty, Salamence, and Espeon. So when he went back to the hoenn region he would draw less attention to himself. After that and some small adventures Alex didn't know to take an airplane are to take a ship to the hoenn region. After a day or two he satiated on one.

Alex decided to take a cruise back to the Hoenn region so that both he and his Pokémon could take a break for their travels both on the way to and in the Hoenn region. Although unknown to him at the time there would be no rest for them once they got to the Hoenn region. After they arrived in Slateport City the Hoenn region Alex went to his aunt and uncles vacation home in Petalburg City

On the ship there were so many things that both trainer and Pokémon could enjoy doing together or on their own. First thing was first to relax and then get back to training. But after two week there was nothing to do and there was still a week left before they arrived.


	2. Chapter 1—A howl feeling

Chapter 1—A howl feeling

After finally arriving in Slateport city Alex and his Pokémon decide to get off the ship and starch their lags out. Besides his aunt and uncle wouldn't be home to tomorrow morning or Wednesday so they had time to do something's before they whet to see them but they were still planning on sleeping at their house. So they all decide to go the shopping at stall down by the beach.

His aunt and uncle lived in Petalburg city the same city as Norman the gym leader his favorite Hoenn gym leader and a good friend to him he also had a daughter the same age as his friend Ash. Her name was May she was 14 and she also had a little brother name Max and he was 12.

Before returning to Petalburg Alex decided to spend some time in Slateport city shopping and to spend some time with his Pokémon after a long boat ride. At the many booths in the market place Alex began buying food for his Pokémon, potions and herbs, and some souvenirs for his friend and his girlfriend. Then it hit him that he had not seen her in a year and a half and how much he missed her. He also had not spoken to here in three week since he had heard from or talked to her.

He and is Pikachu began to head to the Pokémon center to call his girlfriend and find out what she had been up to. After what seemed a long time and when phone finally was picked up but it was not his girlfriend but her father he was an average high man but was a strong as a his Ursaring and had a temper to match it. Alex with great care not to provoke him quickly and politely as possible asks him where Libby he said that she was off training somewhere. Alex ask him to tell her that he had called and to tell here to that he wanted her to be careful well training and that he would see her soon.

After hanging up the phone Alex began to walk out of the Pokémon center and head to the Seaside Cycling Road at head to Verdanturf Town and then to Petalburg city to meet up with is aunt and uncial to relax befor Libby's first league composition and maybe his third time entering. Alex began to think of all the fun times they had when they were traveling to gather and how she had wanted to be a the best Pokémon trainer and then after going to Hoenn the best Pokémon Coordinator she could be. Not to mention all the advancers they had been on together from the walks into the forests to oceans from gym battles to contest from Pokémon league to Pokémon league they were always to gather and now they weren't.

_**Flash back time**_

After watching her she for only a few contests was getting very good but she only was able to get her fist four ribbons so she could not enter the grand festival. Alex felt that maybe it was his fault that she never made it to the Grand Festival. Libby began to felt as though something was wrong with Alex as he look upset so she ask him and him replied nothing was wrong but she knew something was up. Alex walk away from the group and where they we sitting she now know something was up.

After finally caching up with him on the patio near the enters to the Grand Festival stadium and asking him aging and again he finally told her that he felt that it was his fault that she didn't make it to the Grand Festival if he didn't have them go directly to the gym and should of went to her contest and probably one it to.

She told him that it was not his fault at all that it was thanks to him that she made it this far because of how much he cared and help her. As soon as she finish Alex and Libby had their first kiss as the fireworks in the background went off signaling the end of the Grand Festival. As they were kissing Alex thought about how much he loved her. He remembered how far she had come since her fist contest. That was what Alex love about her the most no matter how hard she fell she would always get back up it kind of reminded him of him in a way.

After staying to watch the Grand Festival they decided to head home. After that they decide to go Alex aunt and uncle house in Petalburg City and after that they were going to go home. Alex uncle is one of Devon Corporation board members. A few days later her mom called for Libby but she was out so Alex's uncle pick up the phone and ask how was calling after a short conversation he told her he would tell her. After Alex and Libby came back home from shopping and Alex battling Norm the gym leader of Petalburg City Gym. Libby then called to see what her mom needed she told her that her grandpa was in the hospital and that she need to come home. She then drops the phone and ran out of the house.

Alex decided to run after her and see what happened after finding her on the beach he ask her what was wrong and she told him the whole story about her grandpa about how he was sick and that he was there when she was little and need help but was too scared to tell her parents about what had happened. She also told him that his name was John. Alex told her that he know how that fells but told her that she should be there for him just like he was there for her.

Alex told her that he would come and see here there as soon as he could. Both of them spent the next hours at the beach trying to cheer each other up by fishing and talking about what they hope the future would hold. After that they went to buy a ticket for a plane ride back to the Johto region Alex told her that he would pay for it. Before they left Mauville City they decide to go and get some supper at a nice restraint. After they were done and back in Petalburg city spent the rest of the night staring at the stares and talking. After breakfast they both headed back to Mauville City as they held hands and Libby resting her head on Alex shoulder as they walked together.

As they arrived at Mauville city airport they didn't want to move away for each other so they spend the rest of time sitting together just looking at each other. Before Libby left for her plane they kiss before she had to board her flight. After watching her plane leave Alex headed back to Petalburg to get ready to go home so he could see her soon. After returning home Alex learned from Libby that her grandpa was doing fine and she couldn't what for him to meet each other. As Alex prepared to go to Goldenrod City he wandered what her grandpa would think of him when he got there.

Before Alex went to Goldenrod City he decided to go and shop for some gifts for Libby family and then he would head to Saffron City to take a train strait there to meet them. Alex went shopping in Celadon Department Store he bought some gifts for her family to try to make a good imprison on them. After that flew straight to Saffron City and took a train to meet up with Libby and her family. After what seemed to take hours he finally arrived in Goldenrod City. After meeting up with them Alex gave them all their gifts except Libby Grandpa, Alex had a special present for John.

Alex then had them come with him to the Johto branch of Silph Co. to meet his someone special how could it be. After getting to the front of the building Alex told them to follow him after getting to gate the security guard ask if they have an appointment to go into the building and Alex said they didn't. He then told them to get lost if they didn't have an appointment and Alex told them that he didn't need one. Both of the security guard began to laughing at him as Alex grandpa waked up behind them. He then ask what was so funny about his grandson and then they both look at each other with a o shit look on their face as Alex then begin to laugh. Alex grandpa name was Lavern Albright retired Pokémon master.

After almost everything was cleared up with everyone John walked up to Lavern and said long time no see old friend and then everyone else was confused except Alex. He had talk to his grandpa before he had left for goldenrod city and told him what he was doing and who he was going to see after meeting up with Libby and her family. But after finding out about their grandpas history he decided to have them meet again after so long. After a quick tour of the building Alex ask his grandpa if he could go and feed his Pokemon and he told him only if he feed his too. John said to Lavern you still have you Pokemon after all these year and he replied on a Pokemon trainer alway a Pokemon. After Alex left they all began to listening to both grandpas stories of the good old days.

After Alex got back the to old friends decided to have a one on one Pokemon battle so it would just old times. After the battle ended they all went you to lunch in Alex and his grandpas favored place to eat in all of goldenrod a small pizzeria. On the walls are all sorts of different Pokemon and their trainers an one of the walls were they are sitting is a whole wall just for the Albright's family. Some noticed pitchers of some of the familiars members that were around Alex as the food was coming you to them people began to ask about them. So Alex begin listing them that one is uncial Jake, uncial cris, auntie Janet, grandpa Fouhy, and aunt Jessica. As Alex began to eat his food someone ask about the photo that was in between Jake and Janet's photos.

Alex drop his food on to his plate and looked down at the floor and the Libby's dad ask what was wrong with him. Alex then told them that she was his real deceased mom and his dad who had marry his have mother when he was young and the story of after they had a baby to gather that they had time for and was all they cared about. After finishing up Libby and her went back to their hotel and Alex went for a walk before retuning to his hotel. After meeting up again in the morning for breakfast Libby decided to stay in Johot to help out her grandpa.

**_End of flash back_**

After getting off the Seaside Cycling Road Alex headed Verdanturf Town. After making through Rusturf Tunnel between Rustboro City. As he was going through the cave he couldn't help but think of the rest of his friend one being Ash Ketchum one of the students in professor Oaks poke-school. Ash and Alex bonded quickly some people thought that could be because Ash and Gary reminded Alex off him and Dylan. Some had other ideas but know one new for positive what it was. After an hour or two walk through Petalburg Woods he finally made it Petalburg city and his aunt and uncials home and as always it needed cleaning so alex got strait to work it was about 6 pm and almost time for dinner. so Alex prepared to make himself something to eat and after dinner decided it was time for bed. And it would be two day before his aunt and uncial so he decided he would head to the Petalburg gym in the morning and then go and meet up with Professor Birch in the morning.


End file.
